1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine provided with a variable valve device that variably controls a motion of a valve disposed at an intake port or an exhaust port of a combustion chamber so as to improve fuel efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Some means for varying the timing of valve actuation of internal combustion engines are very well known. Such means typically take the form of a camshaft, a rocker arm, or a finger follower so as to control the valve motion.
A variable valve device is especially well known in spark ignited engines, in which it is an essential element of various schemes for improving fuel economy, and there is a method using a profile of a cam to control valve lift and using a lost motion so as to control valve lift.
Meanwhile, a pivot portion is used so as to reduce a gap between a valve and a swing arm in a variable valve train, but it is difficult to simply or compactly constitute the variable valve train and the hydraulic pressure lash adjuster in a restricted space.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.